von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Lubin Martin Vandermaesen
Edme Martin, Graf van der Maesen, Divisions-General, geb. zu Versailles d. 11. Nov. 1767, st. den 1. Sept. 1813. Aus Liebe für den Kriegerstand nahm van der Maesen (1782) Dienste im Regiment Touraine und war 1792 Lieutenant. Als solcher wurde er vom Nationalconvent ausersehen, die Bataillons der Freiwilligen zu organisiren. Man übertrug ihm das 10. und 11. Bataillon des Jura und im folgenden Jahre wurde er Befehlshaber des letztern, mit dem er sich bei Vertheidigung der Weissenburger Linien auszeichnete und während des Rückzugs sehr zur Wiederherstellung der Ordnung beitrug. Als Hierauf Pichegru den Oberbefehl der Armee übernahm, that van der Maesen an der Spitze des 10. und 11. Jurabataillons, so wie eines dritten, vom 105. Regiment beim Vortrabe des General Michaud Wunder der Tapferkeit und wirkte mit zum Entsatz von Landau, so wie er sich auch bei mehreren andern Gelegenheiten, unter andern bei der Einnahme von Mannheim, dem Uebergange über den Rhein bei Kehl und fast allen darauf folgenden Gefechten als Brigadechef auf das vortheilhafteste auszeichnete. Während der Belagerung von Kehl erhielt van der Maesen die Leitung mehrerer Ausfälle, worauf er den Feldzug unter Joubert beim Vortrabe der Donauarmee mitmachte und von den erhaltenen Wunden wieder hergestellt, zur Armee in der Schweiz stieß. Von hier zur Rheinarmee versetzt, kam er zur Division La Roche, die allein am rechten Ufer geblieben war, um Mannheim und Neckarau zu behaupten. Dieser letzten Posten wurde van der Maesen anvertraut. Von dem Erzherzoge Karl jedoch mit 30,000 Mann angegriffen, sah er sich nach einem harten sechsstündigen Kampfe zum Rückzuge nach Mannheim gezwungen, den er in der besten Ordnung bewerkstelligte, ohne daß der Feind ihn zu beunruhigen wagte, und nahm Besitz von dem Hornwerke hinter dem Rheindamme. Kaum aber befand er sich in diesem Posten, so wurde die Stadt eingenommen, und da die Brücke abgebrochen und jeder Rückzug unmöglich war, so wurde van der Maesen gefangen. Im Januar 1801 wieder ausgewechselt, stieß er sogleich zur Armee bei Salzburg und begleitete nach dem Frieden von Amiens den neuen Generalgouverneur der östlichen Colonien, Decaen, als dessen Lieutenant nach Pondichery, was man jedoch nicht erreichte, da unterdeß der Krieg mit England wieder ausbrach. Er legte daher in Isle de France bei, inspectirte sogleich die auf Isle de France und Bourbon stationirten Truppen, stellte bei dem Angriff von 4 englischen Fregatten auf Isle de France in größter Schnelligkeit eine Batterie, die man aus Mangel an Truppen verlassen hatte, wieder her und traf so treffliche Vorkehrungen, daß zwei von den Fregatten in die Luft gesprengt, die beiden andern genommen wurden. Da es indeß der Insel an hinreichenden Truppen fehlte, so wurden dieselbe (30. Nov. 1810) nach einem kräftigen Widerstande erobert, wobei van der Maesen verwundet wurde. Nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt, wurde er als Divisionsgeneral nach Burgos unter Caffarelli geschickt und beauftragt, die Verbindung zwischen den Truppen in diesen Provinzen zu erhalten, was er, ungeachtet der geringen Mittel, die ihm zu Gebote standen, ein Jahr lang mit der größten Thätigkeit und dem besten Erfolge ausführte und dabei ein Verwaltungssystem begründete, das sowohl den Franzosen günstig war, indem es dieselben hinreichend mit Lebensmitteln versorgte, als auch den Einwohnern durch seine pünktliche Rechtschaffenheit. Auch sagte Mina von ihm, in einem Berichte an die Cortes zu Cadix, daß noch kein General ihm so wesentlich geschadet, als van der Maesen, da er nicht nur beständig von ihm überfallen würde, sondern auch seine Rechtschaffenheit und gute Mannszucht ihm die Liebe und Achtung der Bewohner erworben habe und er allein ihm dadurch mehr schade, als 20,000 Mann mehr unter einem andern General. Als in Folge der Ereignisse der Herzog von Dalmatien den Oberbefehl über dir Armee übernahm und den Angriff auf drei Punkten befahl, wurde dem zweiten Corps, dessen Vortrab van der Maesens Division bildete, der Angriff auf der Straße von Roncevaux übertragen, wo der Feind seine meisten Streitkräfte versammelt hatte. Van der Maesen hob alle Posten des Feindes auf und zwang ihn zu einem übereilten Rückzuge. Da jedoch der größte Theil der englischen Armee sich nach diesem Punkte hinwandte, dachte der Marschall auf seinen Rückzug, den van der Maesen mit der größten Ordnung und Tapferkeit deckte. Hierauf versuchte der Marschall die Belagerung von St. Sebastian aufzuheben und ließ zu diesem Zwecke drei Divisionen (31. Aug.) über die Bidassoa gehen. Da jedoch der Angriff am rechten Flügel mißlang, erhielt van der Maesen Befehl, mit den drei Divisionen den Rückzug anzutreten, was jedoch sehr schwierig war, da der in Strömen herabfallende Regen die Bidassoa so angeschwellt hatte, daß das Durchwaten unmöglich wurde; der Feind vertheidigte aber die Brücke auf das hartnäckigste. Van der Maesen stürzte sich jedoch um Mitternacht an der Spitze von acht Compagnien Grenadieren und Voltigeurs auf die Brücke, deren er sich bemächtigte, so wie auch der nächsten verschanzten Häuser hinter derselben und so gelang es ihm, alle Angriffe der Feinde, die sich um jeden Preis derselben wieder zu bemächtigen suchten, zurückzuschlagen, wodurch die 10,000 Mann, die ohne das unfehlbar die Waffen strecken mußten, glücklich entkamen. Van der Maesen aber wurde das Opfer seines Muthes; denn von einer Kugel in die Seite getroffen, hatte er nur noch Zeit, seinen Adjutanten zuzurufen, der General Rauget soll die Division führen und sich gut halten, worauf er sogleich verschied. Quellen und Literatur. *Dr. R. Fl. Leidenfrost's französischer Heldensaal oder Leben, Thaten und jetzige Schicksale der denkwürdigsten Heroen der Republik und des Kaiserreichs, insonderheit der Waffengefährten und Marschälle Napoleons. Ilmenau, 1828. Druck und Verlag von Beruh. Friedr. Voigt. Kategorie:Personen 1799 Van 1803 Van 1804 Van